


变节者迪克的段子合集

by sarriathmg



Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark!Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Renegade, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 这个AU里一些正文以外发生的事。应该大部分都是发生在主时间线上的。有一些以后可能会扩写或者写进文里去。Dickjay为主，目测会有joeyjay和一些主流bg。含O桶周那个ABO宇宙的梗。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696888
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	1. 丧钟想要幼崽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在[这篇文](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602624)之前。设定在O桶周这个ABO宇宙里，是受这篇英文版下的一个回复启发而写的梗。  
> 如果当初是由迪克选择用于繁衍幼崽的Omega是谁呢？如果最早其实是迪克要求丧钟绑架的杰森，因为杰森是迪克的继任者……
> 
> 于是就有了这一段。

看到丧钟一边气急败坏地叹气一边一屁股坐在沙发上，迪克头都不用抬就知道发生了什么事。

“塔拉还是不同意？”

“不，”佣兵说，“她还是不肯。”

“那你还能怎样？”迪克盯着电脑屏幕轻描淡写地说，“偷偷把她的避孕药换掉吗？”

“我不会那么做的，”斯莱德失望地看着他，“我知道我不算什么好人，但我可没想到我在你心中是那样的，男孩。”

“我觉得你好不到哪里去。”迪克面无表情地回答。然后，他抬起头看着斯莱德。“所以？继续在塔拉身上浪费时间，还是去寻找别的Omega来给你生育？”

出乎迪克意料的是，斯莱德也正在若有所思地看着他。

“我觉得你的提议值得考虑。”

“哼，”迪克轻轻哼道，语气平淡，“看起来你是认真的。”

“你有没有看中的人？只要是有生育能力的Omega，”斯莱德继续道，“我去把他们找来。就算让你来也没关系，只要能为团队增添更多幼崽，我不在意父亲是谁。”

“谢了，老头子，”迪克说着又垂眼去看他电脑屏幕上的资料，“我有更重要的事去做。去勾引Omega这种事你自己也能做吧。”

然而丧钟却只是向前倾身，双手支在膝盖上。

“如果我说任何人都可以呢？”他认真地问，“你这个年龄，难道就没有特别好奇的Omega么？”

迪克张嘴想要反驳，但是却突然不说了。他沉思着，目光刚好落到资料页面上那个穿着红绿相间的男孩的脸上。

“有一个从我这抢走称号的人，让我很不爽，”迪克若有所思地答道，“答应我一个条件，我就答应帮你搞出幼崽来。”

斯莱德嘴角上扬，眼睛几乎都要冒光了。

“成交。”


	2. 星火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪星。回忆篇。对正文有剧透。
> 
> 罗宾时期迪克。

迪克的心跳逐渐加速。珂莉的身体倾上来，几乎使他躺倒在天台的长凳上。

她的长发在夜晚的星空下闪着橘黄色的光芒，星光落入她绿的眼眸中。

泰坦们都睡熟了，在庆祝他们胜利的派对之后。最后一个来喊他们下楼的钢骨已经离去了。这一刻是属于他们的。

迪克觉得呼吸短促，珂莉的长发包围他的脸，他戴着罗宾手套的手搂着她的腰。然后他们接吻。

迪克和星火的初次见面就是接吻，只是这一次不一样。珂莉脱去她的上衣，摘掉他的手套，引导着他来触摸她穿在蕾丝文胸下的乳房。

她坐在他的身上，而他抱着她。少年少女的第一次在星空下是令人印象深刻的记忆。星空，是在她的姐姐离去后他们第一次谈心的地方。是他们一起坐在摩天轮上观看烟火的地方。是他们第一次在游轮上约会，第一次被困在外星球。第一次做爱。

也是迪克第一次抱着她被烧焦的尸体悲伤欲绝的地方。

渡鸦在他身后说的是什么都没被听见。迪克被泪水模糊的眼中透露出的只有对柯曼妲尔的恨意。

总有一天，他要杀了她，为珂莉报仇。

做到这一点，迪克决定去当丧钟的徒弟。


	3. 土石女

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克作为变节者的第一次堕落。
> 
> 迪塔，对正文有剧透

柯曼死了，迪克亲眼看着生命之光从她的眼中散去，当他将冰锄从她的太阳穴拔出来时，她毫无反应。

他站起来，穿好衣服，带着他的团队一起回丧钟在地下的基地。

刚进门，塔拉就拉住他，抓着他的衣袖一起进入了她的闺房。

少女香水的气味扑满他的脸。土石女比他矮了一个半头，身材还像个孩子。但是她无论是气味还是膨胀的胸口都说明了她真实的年龄。她几乎有些粗暴地扯过他的手让他搂着自己的腰，而迪克几乎是有些消极地任由她这么做。然后，她踮起脚尖，亲吻在他的嘴上。

这一切都是错误的。

当他才刚刚才为心爱的人报了仇，手上的血腥味都还没能洗去。而他现在却在吻着曾经的好友最爱的女人。可是这感觉却很合适。一种糟糕透顶的肉体关系，就像糟糕透顶的他。迪克知道他反正也已经回不去曾经的生活了。

不如和她一起堕落，正解开女孩绷带制成的制服的迪克如是想。然后主动抱着她一起倒在床上。

多么合适啊，当他第一次与他的真爱是在繁星灿烂的天台上，在天堂之下；而他在作为变节者真正堕落后的第一次放纵却是在土地的肺腑间。


End file.
